


Illusions...

by mindcomber



Category: Mermaids (1990), The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient History, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: May be of interest to someone/somewhere/someday!...My only other Mermaid themed work is...World's Apart...(Merlin T.V.) Located in my mindbender account. Merlin is a Merman!





	Illusions...

**Author's Note:**

> Also check out Mylochka with the fanart of Mer-Kirk & Mer-Spock (AOS) Star Trek Images. Amazing!!!

The enigmatic mermaid's myth  
Never ceased to exist.

A legend now fortold  
Derives from ancient mariner's tales.

Describing lady-like sighing siren's  
Almost lost amongst ages afore  
Enticing sea-farers vessel's  
Towards dire rocky headlands  
Surrounding dangerous shores.

The timeless appeal  
Of tantalizing ocean temptresses  
Void of worldly dress  
Appear as indescreet damsels  
Chanting in distress.

The pacifying sea-mistresses  
Forever young and pure  
Radiate unique everlasting allure.

Timelessly drifting upon torrid current's  
Of tidal wave-crest's  
Swiftly gliding as skillfull  
Enchanted songstresses  
Aspiring to impress  
Intoxicating countless eratic mind's  
To reach out and regress.

The lurid mirage of mischief  
Fondly remains in utter disbelief  
That Neptune's elusive mystical mermaid's  
Ever really belonged  
As lyrical ocean inhabitant's  
Eternally sweetly singing  
Their silent lullaby of soul-full sea song's...

The End.


End file.
